The Forgotten Kingdom
by Dreampool
Summary: Book 3 . Just after Moonbeam's birthday a mysterious kingdom appears and the heir to the throne is in grave This kingdom is more powerful than the Crystal join Moonbeam as the secrets of the past unfold and one pony turns out they were more powerful than they With this discovery a war But at what price? T for swearing and OCs needed!
1. prolouge

**Celestia"s POV**

I watched my daughter smile. I always loved that. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Captain Shining Armor. "Your highness we need to talk, The frost Kingdom has returned." He said. I dropped my teacup causing it to break and shatter. I widened my eyes.

We swiftly moved to the throne room.I sat down."Shining Armor when did this happen."

" Just a few minutes ago. Some of my troops were exploring in the everfree forest and they had discovered the everlasting snowflake, once they came within range the snowflake started glowing and floating shining and shimmering. One of the troops said it sent off some kind of wave, they rose up into the air and flashed. The Frost kingdom reappeared but there was something off about it." Shining finished.

"Well you said it sent off a wave?" Shining nodded. I sighed. " Well those waves were sonar waves. It was looking for the heir to the throne of the Frost kingdom. If the frost kingdom reappeared then it must have found the heir. The heir will sense its return,but i fear that there is something waiting for the heir to come and then potentially kill or harm them. Have your guards found any Frost ponies?" Shining shook his head. "The descendants of the frost ponies will sense its return too, but not as strong. "We must find the heir to the throne. They could be in grave danger."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around every pony was having a good time. I stared out the window looking over the landscape, past pony ville and to the everfree forest. I just stared at it. Suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my head. It lasted only a minute, but it felt more important than that. I looked back to the everfree. out of the corner of my vision, something caught my eye. I turn my attention to it. I saw something sparkle. I was completely mesmerized by it. It seemed like it was calling to me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder snapping me out of my trance. I turn around. "Hey Moon what's up?" i smiled. "Hey Millennium, nothing." I responded. "What were you looking at..." He looked out the window, then groaned put his hoof to his forehead. He put his hoof down and stared back at the sparkle. I looked at him. "Enni, you had the thing too?" he gave a slight nod. i put my hoof around him. "Come on lets go." We walked back into the whirling mass of ponies.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I looked to see Enni sleeping soundly beside me along with Shine Shimmer Glimmer Bracken Sunburst Midnight Shadow and Lavender Breeze. I smiled.

I walked outside. I felt a strong sense pulling me towards the everfree. My curiosity got the best of me and i stretched my wings and flew towards the strange sparkle. The everlasting forest stretched out as i grew farther and farther from home. I looked down to find were the sparkle was.

I saw something shimmering and flew down. A cold breeze blew across the area. I felt a slight stinking sensation on my forehead just under my horn. I look in a puddle. i groaned. It was muddy. I let out a sharp breath and the puddle turned ice blue and froze. I gasped. I looked into the puddle, and just below my horn was a snowflake. A pure white snowflake.

I heard a small twinkle like noise. I turned around and a small snowflake was just floating there. I took a step forward and it moved backward, like it wanted me to follow it. I started walking towards it and with each step it grew father and farther away. The farther i walked the colder it got, but i didn't shiver. I loved the cold.

The snowflake stopped and I had just about gasped. An entire kingdom made of Ice,snow and frost. The snowflake led on to a giant castle. I walked through and the doors shut behind me. i jumped.

I kept following the snowflake. We trudged up into a tower. The snowflake stopped in an empty hall. It flew into a wall and started to glow, revealing a hidden door. I cautiously walked through the door and i shrieked with fear. Two statue of a pony and a foal was just laying there in the middle of the room. I walked over to The pony.

I put a hoof to it. It was warm. I retract my hoof back. My horn started to glow and my mark did too. I let out a sharp breath. The statue started to freeze over slowly but surely. Once the statue was fully frosted over it started to crack. The stone was breaking away, to reveal something underneath it.

Once the last piece broke off, the item revealed itself as a pony. A living pony.

I gasped. The pony drew in a sharp breath and fell from pedestal onto the hard stone floor. I ran over to the pony. I sat down beside it. "Are you ok?" I asked cautiously. It looked up and nodded. For the first time I actually got a good look at the pony. It was a mare just about the same size as me. She had a ice blue coat, ocean blue eyes, and a mane & tail made of pure white snow. Real snow. On her forehead was a snowflake similar to mine only royal blue instead of white.

She looked at me, but out of nowhere it became a look of pure fear. She frantically got up and ran around the room. "What are you looking for?' "My daughter Snowdrop! She was with me when we-"

A little pale blue filly with the same white snow hair and teal eyes ran over to the mare. "Here i am Momma!" she squealed. I smiled. "who are you if i may ask?"

"Oh my were are my manners? My name Is Princess Icy winds protector of the everlasting snowflake. Daughter of Princess Solar Eclipse and Prince Lunar Eclipse. Who are you?"

I bit my lip. 'H_ow was i suppose to tell her that the frost kingdom has been gone for over 2 millenniums?' _" I am Princess Aurora Borealis daughter of Princess Celestia and Prince Northern Winds sister to Princess Mi amour Cadenza and prince blueblood." I finished.

she seemed to stiffen at the mention of my mother's name but then bowed and i dipped my head in respect. "Princess Celestia had foals? how long was I in there?" How long were we in there?" she asked. I sighed. "You were in there for two millenniums, Icy. I suggest we go see my mother about this she might know what happened to your kingdom. I must warn you, the ponies you had once known may not be here anymore." She had a shocked look on her face and we spread our wings and flew to the canterlot castle.

* * *

**CELESTIA'S POV**

i was sitting on my throne signing papers. i hear the doors open and my daughter walked in. "Mom can you tell us about the Frost kingdom please?" my daughter asked. I didn't look up and said "Why do you need to know about the Frost kingdom?"

"Because i want to know what happened to my kingdom and all of my ponies with it, Its been a long time hasn't it Celestia? Over two millenniums." a voice said. I stopped cold. It felt as if time had just stopped. I knew that voice anywhere. I snapped my head up to be looking at a enemy. no a frenemy.

"Yes it has Icy. well i cant tell you much about what happened to your kingdom. bu"

"WHAT?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP CELESTIA YOU WERE THERE WHEN SOMBRA CORRUPTED COLD BREEZE TURNING HIM INTO BROKEN SHADOW! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING. I WAS TURNED TO STONE AND NOW MY FRIENDS FAMILY AND SUBJECTS ARE LOST! THEY MAY NOT BE GONE! MY KINGDOM DISAPPEARED ALONG WITH THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE. SOMBRA MAY BE GONE BUT BROKEN SHADOW STILL LIVES. I KNOW IT. HE WILL GET HIS REVENGE. WHAT DID YOU DO?NOTHING! YOUR PRECIOUS KINGDOM MEANT MUCH MORE THAN WHAT WE HAD. A FRIENDSHIP. AN ALLIANCE. A IT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? DID IT?" Icy screeched.

"i HAD TO SAVE MY PONIES. YOU MAY BE MY SISTER BUT I HAD TO DO IT. BROKEN SHADOW'S SPELL WAS TOO POWERFUL AND YOU KNOW IT. i DID NOT DO NOTHING. I TRIED TO HELP! ONCE BROKEN DISAPPEARED YOU DID TOO ALONG WITH THE KINGDOM. THE EVERLASTING SNOWFLAKE WAS LOST. HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO HELP?" Celestia countered.

Moonbeam looked at snowdrop and she glanced back. She darted my eyes towards the door and back at her. They slowly slinked their way to the door. " not so fast you two you are as much a part of this as we are." icy said hissed . "How is MY daughter apart of this icy?" "Don't play dumb tia. They both bear the mark of the frost kingdom. one day they will be Co rulers of the frost kingdom, just like you and lulu with Equestria." she growled coldly.

"Oh so thats what the mark is.." Moonbeam said. Icy facehoofed.

"LISTEN BROKEN SHADOW WILL RETURN. A WAR IS RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES, CELESTIA DON'T IGNORE IT. MY SUBJECTS WILL RETURN AND WE WILL BE READY. I SUGGEST YOU BE TOO." She growled. She turned around and walked away.

"Icy if a war is upon us then we must work together big sister. you remember what broken shadow did to all of the lands. We need our other brothers and sisters as well. this will concern them. If we all work together we might be able to defeat broken shadow and his forces of shadow decay and death. We will fall if we stand alone, and you know that." she stopped. and whipped back to look at me.

She sunk her head in defeat and walked back to me. "i guess your right sister. i am sorry i yelled. But you are right we will need our brothers and sisters for this fight. i will cooperate." she gave a small smile. I smiled back. "Time is of the essence sister we need to talk to them as soon as possible." Icy said. "Yes we must. I will send them messages to meet us here within two sunrises, so we can make a my sister. build your army we need as many as possible." I said. She dipped her head. I dipped mine back. She called for Snowdrop and they flew off. I hope we make it.

* * *

**A/N* : I will need Ocs for the war part of the story.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Fill out this form to submit your ocs**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Type: (Unicorn pegasus earth pony)**

**Appearance: ( be descriptive or use a pony code for Pony creator on deviant art by general zoi)**

**Age:**

**Weapon: (Optional)**

**Skills:**

**side: ( crystal, Frost , Shadow(later), nature, earth ,water or fire )**

**attitude:**

** I, ( your pen name here) GIVE DREAMPOOL PERMISSION TO USE AND POSSIBLY HARM OR KILL MY OC IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Leaders**

**Princess Gentle Rose (Nature) - 442S006110D9FCBDFFC49D0030100BA4AUN1837000000000Z0 ED87C8FF7FFF0X107F3FCC004CB2**

**Prince Blazing Flame (Fire)-4D2S000220EDA200FFC49D00000FE0000UN18370000 00001D1CC673FFEEA001B107F3FCC004CB2**

**Prince Stone(Earth)-492S000140998C5AFFC49D00400A4A8BAUN18 37000000001A10000005138001L107F3FCC004CB2**

**Princess Rippling Stream(Water)-492S000140009DF7FFC49D006011839BAUN1 837000000000Z140C9FE0010BF0X107F3FCC004CB2**

**Princess Luna & Princess Celestia (Moon & Sun)**

**Prince Northern Winds (skys)[husband to celestia] -4S2S00523087E7FEFFC49D0000000BB96UN18370000000006 1FFFEFFFEFCA80P107F3FCC004CB2 **

**Princess Icy Winds (Frost) -****4940006110AEE7F4FFC49D00601007BFEUN183700000 0000Z0FFFFFEFF7FFF0X107F3FCC004CB2**

**princess Cadence (crystal)**


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia Northern winds Icey Winds Snowdrop and I were all waiting in the meeting room. Snowdrop and i sat a little farther from our parents. "How long do you think this is going to be?" Snowdrop whispered. "I have no Idea." i muttered back. The trumpets Blew and the doors opened.

"May I introduce Queen Gentle Rose and King Autumn Breeze and their children Prince Falling Leaf, Prince Lichen, Princess Lily and princess cherry blossom." the king and queen went to sit beside my parents while Falling Leaf, Lichen, Lily and Cherry blossom sat beside us.

"King Riverbed and Queen Rippling Stream and their children Princess Seabreeze and Prince Crashing Wave."

"King Stone, Queen gemstone and their sons Prince Obsidian and Prince Glowstone "

"King Eclipse, Queen Blue Belle and their daughers Snowshine and Nightshade.

King Blazing Flame, Queen Fireheart and their children prince Wildfire, Princess Stencilella and her Twin sister Princess Wildpaint. The court has arrived."

Nightshade and Snowshine saw me and ran over to me. We hugged. "Moonbeam its so good to see you!" Nightshade said. "I missed you guys to." I said. I glared at blue belle and eclipse.I looked at all of the Princes and Princesses. I motioned them to step outside of the room. We all slipped away. I let out a sigh. "uh hi I am princess Aurora Borealis but you can call me moonbeam. this is princess snowdrop." I said.

"Do you have any idea why we are all here Moonbeam?" Lily asked.

I sighed " yes yes i do. We are on the verge of war." They all gasped. "With who?" Obsidian asked. " Broken Shadow." with that single name all went silent. "That bastard is back? How is that possible? I thought he was banished to another dimension or something?" Seabreeze asked. I nodded. "Like his lunatic brother ,sombra, he has returned, but with more power than ever. My parents think that if we unite the empires we will have a chance against him and his forces."

They all nodded. "That would make sense. But what do we have to do with it?" Stencilella asked.

"We are the future leaders of our empires. Not to mention if we fight alone That bastard will pick us off one by one. But if we stand together we have a chance of beating him!"

They all looked happy and inspired. "I say we go, we have our own battle plan to plan." We all ran off.

* * *

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

A dark figure slinked up behind a silhouette. "Broken Shadow Sir, the recruits are training and you have a visitor."

"Who would be visiting at this hour? Who knows I am coming back? They are idiots if they think they can beat me." the silhouette hissed.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows. "Yes i know that, but your pathetic army is much to weak Broken. And you know than better to argue with that. They are preparing for your return. But with my help they have no chance of beating us." The figure smirked. Broken Shadow whipped around. "How dare you call my Army weak! But i suppose your right. Who are you anyways?" Broken growled.

The figure weaved around Broken. "My name is Chrysalis."

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O))O)

* * *

We all walked down a corridor to stop at an empty hallway. All that was there as a large mural. With a swift touch of my horn to the painting, a door swung open revealing a hidden passageway. We all walked down the dark hallway with me in the lead.

With my horn lighting the way we stopped at a door and i opened it. We all stepped inside. "Its to dark i can't see a thing." Wildpaint complained. "Obsidian can you help light these?" I asked. he lit the torches with his horn making them burst in flames and lighting up the dark room. it was bare except for a tapestry on a wall and a large table in the middle of the room with a map of the world.

I put one torch on each of the walls so we would get equal light. "So what are we doing down here anyways?" Glowstone asked warily. "We need to plan where we won't be disturbed. There are some ponies i invited that will gladly help with the battleplan."as if on cue another secret wall opened up and one by one figures stepped through into the room.

"Everypony meet Millennium, Infinity, Lavender Breeze, Bracken, Sunburst, Midnight Shadow, lieutenant Silver Blade, private Twisted Vine, Shine, Shimmer, Glimmer, Pink Rose, Music Note, Water sky, Areo Swift, Sugar Top, Gauntlet Shield son of Admiral Kitana, and Captain Platinum Blade. All of these ponies will help us. They are good friends of mine and they agreed to hear my plan."

They all had their jaws open. " damn! thats alot of ponies." Wildfiere said. "I understand the rest of them but how did you get a private a lieutenant and a captain aren't they suppose to be planning with Celestia and The others?" Cherry asked. "Negative ma'am, Captain Shining Armor is with the Princesses. i am only second in command. The other shitheads are out training."

"But why help us?" Seabreeze asked confused.

" I owe Moonbeam my life ma'am. The others are under strict order. And Do NOT ask why i owe her my life that is strictly classified." Platinum said. I playfully shoved Platinum. "What is your plan Princess?" Twisted vine asked.

"Alright listen up, I can only say this. While our parents and Shining Armor are up their planning a battle plan we need to make one of our own. I know Broken Shadow will strike when he think we are the weakest. we not only need a plan we need skill,weapons our own army. We need to train not only with weapons but with magic and air and ground movements. LIEUTENANT attack me."

he looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you sure about this Princess? i don't want to hurt you." he said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes.

"THAT WAS AN ORDER SOLDIER! i AM NO LONGER JUST YOUR PRINCESS I AM YOUR CAPTAIN! NOW ATTACK ME!" I shouted. Startled Silver Blade looked at Platinum, who nodded.

He charged at me with full power and speed. I just stood there. As he neared I sidestepped, leaving him to crash in the wall.

While he was dazed. I quickly did a back flip on to his back and grabbed his horn with my left forleg and with my tail i quickly swept his forelegs out from underneth him.

I jumped off his back and with a swift tug & twist on his foreleg it flipped him over, A loud groan could be heard along with a small whimper of pain. I put one hoof on each of his forelegs and put my long horn to his throat. I could feel him tense up.

i stepped off, with him giving a sigh of relief.

I looked around the room. All faces were of shock, but Platinum's face his showed of pride. I smirked. "Where *pant* did you *inhale* learn *exhale pant* that?"

I giggled. "Platinum taught me some moves when I was little and wandered into the training field alone. i snook off to train with him ever since. i have learned more than you will ever know rookie."

" Lil Moon here is more skilled than Iron Slash, and has trained with Quick Hoof and Speed Demon. Close friends of mine. She would be ranking first in the Army. Come to think of it moon you had promised you would be training the recruits for a week."

I nodded. An idea popped into my head. "It is still early Captain, i can train the recruits now. Come to think of it i can train all of you. We need to prepare for the war. Lets Move out!" i declared.

"You heard her. All of you now! Move Move Move! hup to hup to hup to!" platinum shouted. We marched out the door to the surface and to the training arena.

* * *

We walking in to the arena where a whole bunch of guards and wanna be guards were practicing and fighting each other. captain walked off to tell some ponies off. a group of five guards walked over to us.

"What do we have here a field trip?" one of the guards sneered. "What do we have here a boy band?" i retorted. He glared at me. "ALRIGHT LINE UP YOU MAGGOTS!" Platinum shouted. He glared once at me then ran off. I walked over to him with the others trailing behind me.

"I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT YOUR SPECIAL TRAINING FOR THE WAR WITH THE ASSHOLE BROKEN SHADOW. SHE IS HERE TO TEACH YOU GROUND AIR AND MAGIC DEFENSE AND OFFENSE. THESE CAN SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES." He yelled. i walked out behind him. "THERE WILL BE SOME NEW RECRUITS TRAINING WITH US." i motioned them to stand out with the line.

"HERE SHE IS MOONBEAM." I smirked as the shocked gasps went around.

"pampered fillies and colts shouldn't be out here with the big stallions and mares." a guard yelled. Platinum was about to say something, but i beat him to it. I zipped to the guard and stood right before him looking him right in the eye.

"IF PAMPERED FILLIES AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE OUT HERE, THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE DIPSHIT?" Some of the guards snickered while the guards eyes widened.

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT A PRINCESS LIKE THAT. WHAT IS YOUR NAME, RANK, AND SPECIALTY SOLDIER!?" I shouted. " SHARP SWORD 5 DEGREE AND GROUND ATTACKS ARE MY SPECIALTY MA'AM!" he yelled. "TO THE ARENA NOW PREPARE FOR A FIGHT!" i shouted.

He sprinted to the fighting side of the arena. Some of the guards stood along the sides to watch the show.

he stood about 4 meters away from me.

He narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils.

He ran at me full speed. I avoided him by jumping over and pushing against the wall and soaring over him. I whipped around ready for the next attack.

he ran towards me and tried to slide underneath me but i veered away turned and bucked him in the side sending him flying into the concrete wall. He stood up a little dazed but alive nonetheless. he ran towards me and jumped trying to land on me. i swerved out of the way and as soon as he hit solid ground i rolled underhit and with my foreleg i jabbed him in the stomach, quickly rolling out before her= fell on his knees. he took a deep gulp of air and stood up again. he looked like he wanted to charge again, but he staggered a few steps and fell to the ground panting with exhaustion.

All looked impressed. "YOU NOW SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DEIFY ME. NOW PARTNER UP!" i yelled. Millennium came up to me and nuzzled me. "You are amazing you know that?" he cooed. "GET TO WORK SOLDIER! but thanks" i yelled. he ran off. i looked around.

we have alot of work to do.

* * *

**A/N: here are the princes and princesses they are their appearances. Please if you want to submit a charater no alicorns. thank you.**

**Lily -3N3F000110FEB5D5FFC49D00301FE00EAUN1837000000000G 1FFFFFEFECC000G107F3FCC004CB2**

**cherryblossom-3N2S000110FED9E7FFC49D00301FE3BAAUN1 83700000000231CC3FC0FE2BCE2T107F3FCC004CB2**

**falling leaf-3T2S004210D1D169FFC49D00400FE3300UN1837000000 00131FE9900AF000011107F3FCC004CB2**

**lichen-3T2S004210668E63FFC49D0040000FEB7UN18370000 00001A100FE0800AF0613107F3FCC004CB2**

**wildfire-3T2S004210FEEC17FFC49D00000FE0000UN183700 0000001C1CC883FFE00002S107F3FCC004CB2**

**obsidian-3T2S004210565756FFC49D00000C300FEUN183700 0000001G10000003030301V107F3FCC004CB2**

**seabreeze-3T2S00624066C4C4FFC49D0050100EAFEUN18370 00000000L17DFEFB17B6FE1N107F3FCC004CB2**

**crashing wave-3T2S004210211484FFC49D00000001EFEUN1837000000 001G1FEFFFF17B6FE1V107F3FCC004CB2**

**glowstone-3T2S004210646B57FFC49D00400FEC400UN18370 00000000U1543F29FEEC171C107F3FCC004CB2**

**Stencilella and Wildpaint belong to stencilella.**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around as my troops were training. "captain." i said. The Stallion dresses gold armor trotted over to me. "Yes Princess?" He asked. "How many troops are there under the command of Shining Armor?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"All troops are under his command, Princess." I frowned. "Are you familiar with Dissapear and his gang?" His look of interest was replaced by a look of horror. "Disappear?! He is pretty much the reaper! Are you freaking crazy? do you want to get us all killed, not by broken shadow but by disappear! He cannot be trusted Moon. " he panicked.

I rolled my eyes. "I am well aware captain,but we are as much against Broken shadow. Disappear knows what he is capable of and you know too. You have heard the stories. We are at the verge of being obliterated. I must talk with him." I spread my wings and flew away.

* * *

I watched as the young princess flew away. She was planning her own battle? She went to get Disappear? This can't be good. I ran off to find Celestia.

She was sitting at the table with the other Royals. I burst through the doors. Everypony looked at me. "Swift Runner? What news have you brought us?" she asked.

"Princess are you aware of how powerful your daughter is?" I said. She nodded. "Yes i know that she is harmony its self but what has that got to do with anything?" She asked.

" Princess this is serious. I have watched your daughter for the past three days as you have told me, but she planning something that could get her killed." a look of interest and fear showed in the white alicorn's eyes. "She is planning her own battle plan. She is deadly. You are aware of your top ranking specialists aren't you shining? Your Lieutenant?" Shining armor nodded. "I have seen her. She can take everyone down in a matter of minutes if their lucky. She has a lot of ponies under her command, including the dragon clan of Elements, she plans to talk with DISAPPEAR, and she even has all of your children in on it." Shocked gasps were heard around the room.

"Has you daughter gone mad Celestia?" King Stone asked. Celestia shook her head with worry. "I don't know anymore." she sighed. "Swift! Bring me Captain Platinum Blade. Immediately." Shining armor said. "Yes sir!" Swift gave a salute then ran off as fast as the wind.

Within a few minutes Swift came back with the Captain whom was panting heavily. "Captain What is this i hear about Moonbeams battle plan? And all the ponies under her command? Do not lie." he said angrily.

'The captain finally caught his breath and begun to speak. "I-Yes its true. Moon does have a battle strategy Yes she has all of your children working on it. She has many ponies under her command sir. She is very persuasive and inspirational determined that her plan will work."

"Does she not have any faith that what we plan will not work?" Autumn Breeze said.

"She does think that it will work, but she thinks it will take to much time. I can't work it out but she seems to know how we will defeat him, and when and where he will strike. We have King Sharpclaw and Queen Shadowheart in on it and they think it will work." He continued.

"This is outrageous! We should stop her! Then-" King Eclipse was cut off by a white hoof in his mouth. "Captain what are your thoughts on this?" Celestia asked. Platinum seemed rather shocked that he would be asked his opinion.

"well princess She is so determined it will work, her calculations are so precise like she knows exactaly where they will strike and when. Her battle plan is very impressive and efficient. Its like she can sense when something is going to change... or she knows. But to be honest I seen the battle plan and I honestly think it will work. No offense but her tactic and strategy is better than the one you have created. Just mentioning she can kick the top ranking specialists' asses. She has trained with Speed demon and Quick hoof. Moon is quick witty and can outsmart her opponents." he finished.

"She may have a point. I must speak with her where is she?" Celestia asked. "Thats the thing princess, we will have to wait until she gets back." He said.

"Back? Back from where?" Cadence asked. "From Dissapear's lair." Everypony gasped. "WHAT! WE HAVE TO STOP HER!" Celestia screeched. The captain gently put his foreleg in front of Celestia to hold her back. "Don't worry Celestia Moon will be fine." Captain said. "How can you be so sure captain?" Northern asked. "Just trust me that little princess can handle herself."

* * *

I walked down the dark narrow pathway. Fog hung in the night air. I walked in an abandoned warehouse. With my Cloak hiding my wings and my face i walked on.

I felt something at my hoof. It was a trip wire. i smirked. Twenty or more ponies jumped down and surrounded me. They all looked at me with death glared and had evil smirks on their faces. a lot had scars on their bodies and face. A Pony jumped down and made a clicking like sound. "Well well well what do we have hear? A little filly wandered into the wrong place. What to do what to do?" he growled as he walked towards me. "Save it. Take me to disappear!" i growled.

"OOH a filly with a sharp tongue. i like it." A silver stallion said.

"Shut your trap Slice!" A Midnight blue mare said. She walked up to me.

"State your name and business filly." I Took my hood off. "Moonbeam, i must speak with Disappear." Her eyes widened. I stared back at her. "Take me to him now, Arrow."

She growled and motioned for me to follow her. We walked to a room and i stepped inside when the door slammed behind me. A Pure black pony was sitting in a chair. he looked up a faint light drifted upon him. His bright green eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of the small room. He had a scar across his left cheek and a scar on his right eye. He was a unicorn and he was all black. "I am Princess Aurora Borealis and I have a Preposition for you...


	5. Chapter 5

"Princess Aurora Borealis? Well its been awhile hasn't it Lil Moon." he growled.

"Yes it has Uncle Disappear." i said.

"So what does my favorite niece have in store for me today?" He smirked. "The bastard has returned." He immediately stood up. "What?" He said.

"What info do you have on him Lil Moon?" he said. "He is more powerful than last time. He has joined forces with Queen Chrysalis the changeling queen and he grows stronger every day every hour. I have come to ask for your help. You and your gang. I have come up with a battle plan i know when he will strike and where.

"How do you know?" I tapped my ear. I carefully i took an earpiece out. He widened his eyes. " This lets me communicate with others around the world. I have lots of allies. I am connected To a unicorn Called Lightning Thorn. He is one of Broken Shadows most trusted Commanders. He is spying for me there. as i have said i have allies all over the world."

"Wow kid you have more power than your mother Blue Belle and she was quite the leader. I narrowed my eyes at the name. "Woah kid whats wrong?"

"Never mention her name again or Eclipse. They are not my real parents." He gasped. "Who are then?" He cautiously asked.

"Celestia and Northern winds."

He just burst out laughing. "Hahahaa oh as if hahahaha Celestia and the cloudsdale king would ever hahah :D" He wiped a tear form his eye. "Oh that made my day. Now seriously who are you parents."

i looked at him straight in the eye with a cold stare. "Well you certainly have Northern's cold stare. Sheesh kid stop it. You are Fluttershy's daughter if anything. Stop with the stare stop with the stare!" she yelled. i smirked. and chuckled. a ringing went off in my ear. I taped it.

LIGHTNING THORN TALK TO ME.

MOONBEAM WE ARE AT 72% ONCE WE GET TO A HUNDRED THEY WILL ATTACK.

HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE?

ABOUT 2 DAYS TIME YOU MUST BE READY MOON. THEY WILL STRIKE IN THE NATURE EMPIRE ON THE FIRST DAY. i WILL INFORM YOU FROM THERE.

THANKS

LIGHTNING THORN OUT

"Are you with us or not disappear?" He looked at me for a long moment then nodded. i smirked. "Good choice come with me. I can sneak you through a secret tunnel. Lets go." I gathered everyone up then charged up my horn. We were gone within seconds.

* * *

We reappeared at a gate way. I used my horn to open a tunnel. I handed disappear a torch and lit it. I heard hoofsteps coming. "Its the royal guard!" i hissed. "Take this tunnel down you will meet a pony down there he will have silver armor on. he will take you to the arena." I looked back the guards were getting closer. "Go now!" i hissed. he ran down and i closed up the tunnel. The guards saw me. "Princess Aurora Borealis your mother wants to see you.

I walked with them to the meeting room. As soon as Celestia saw me she ran no sprinted over to me and grasped me in a hug. "You're back! Are you hurt?" Celestia said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine why wouldn't i be Celestia?" i said. "Enough of that Celestia, maybe she can tell us about her battle plan and why she knows so much about Broken Shadow." King Blazing Flame said. i sighed.

"My battle plan will work. I have a spy there named Lightning Thorn. He is teling me everything. They will attack in about two days time. we must be ready. He has joined forces with Chrysalis and The Orbouros Empire. He is powerful. Gentle Rose Autumn Breeze they will strike in your empire on the first day. They plan to attack each empire on a new day. we must be ready.

I have my troops, do you have yours?

* * *

I watched as Lightning thorn slipped away to talk to his beloved princess. "Chrysalis. Bring me The metal six." I hissed. she nodded and disappeared in a green flash. She came back seconds later with The metal six. each one a different size shape and specialty.

The dark purple unicorn stepped forward. "Master Broken shadow. I am Dusk Light, this is Windblown, Elusive, Bounce, Swift Kick, Vanishing Air. " he said pointing to each one of them. "Good I have something you need to do...


	6. Kindness and the vision

I need you to retrive the Elements of Harmony and Take out Celestia's daughter." Broken shadow said. "You want us to take out Princess cadence?" Windblown asked. I face hoofed. "NO The other One Princess Aurora Borealis! Idiots.." He hissed.

"There are ten elements but i need you to focus on the main six. Got that?" He growled.

"wait bring the princess to me."

They nodded. They took off one by one. I smiled wickedly soon we will have Everything Celestia Cares for.

"Now I need to focus on a problem. I cannot rule alone, i need a queen." He looked back into his memories and smiled. An pale blue pony with butter colored hair entered his mind. "Yes I will make Princess Aurora Borealis my queen."

* * *

WITH THE METAL SIX

We silently walked in the ever free alert for any surprise attacks. Dusk stopped.

"Now we need to make a plan on how to get the elements and Aurora. Each of us could take an element and all could take the princess. I suggest Windblown take on loyalty, Elusive take on generosity, Vanishing Air take on Kindness, Swift Kick take on Honesty, Bounce take on Laughter and I will take magic. Now go!" Dusk said. They spread out in different directions and vanished.

* * *

I stood with my mother,father aunts and uncles. "You are right my dear, I am proud to call you my daughter." Celestia said. I smiled.

We watched on the balcony from the palace. "How did you get so powerful dear?" Gentle Rose asked.

I shrugged. "I wandered around a lot when I was little, now come to think of it, it was normally Celestia, Nightshade, or one of the guards that normally found me. I made friends. That is why I was gone for long periods of time. And when I said i had no friends, I lied. I have more alliances than you will probably ever will." I said.

We resumed watching. I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I held my hoof up. I groaned. "You alright Moonbeam?" Riverbed asked. A flash of black clouded my vision and i opened my eyes wide.

I saw a black alicorn with blood red hoofs, half of his tail and mane, even brighter red eyes, a red tipped nose, in deep platinum armor with blood on his hoofs and pooling around him. The dead bodies of my family and friends surrounded him. He laughed maniacally and six ponies stood by him. Each armoured in silver and wearing an element of harmony,only the chain was black instead of gold and each element color was bright red. There was a mare Beside him with a sinister back coat a dark waving flame for hair and her eyes were blood red. Celestia's crown sat atop her head. She laughed. the flame engulfed my vision.

"MOONBEAM!" Celestia shouted right in my ear. i shook my head clearing the awful vision. I shuddered. "Are you ok?" Autumn asked. I shook my head. "I sense something bad. I pressed my hoof harder against my temple, the pain was growing. "Mom am I connected to the elements of harmony at all?" i rasped. "Yes you are harmony itself so any part of harmony will be connected to you." she said. I glanced quickly around at the others.

"WE need to save the elements of harmony. Save the girls. Save the elements. they are in danger."

* * *

WITH FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy walked through the everfree in search of a rare flower called the Rainbow crystal. With her saddlebags latched tightly at her sides and her element clung tightly around her slim neck she kept walking. A faint breeze blew and she turned around. There was nothing there and the trees were still. It seemed as though the whole forest was holding its breath.

"Hello." A voice growled. She whipped around. There stood a large Pegasus bigger than Big mac. He had a sinister black coat, dull gray eyes. a royal blue mane and tail with a sky blue streak running through the middle. She shrunk down to where she could have been a piece of dirt. "I will be taking that." he growled. He reached for her necklace,but she backed away. "No you can't have it!" she whimpered.

"What did you just say to me?" He growled. "I said no!" She said a little louder this time. He lifted up his foreleg and smacked her so hard she skid about a foot away. A large bruise was staring to form and she held her cheek. he walked towards her. "Rule number one when you are in Vanishing Air's presence never say no to him." You have been a bad little filly. You must be punished." He picked her up and slammed her against the ground. A loud crack could be heard and Fluttershy cried out in pain. her back leg was twisted awkwardly and tears streamed down her face.

He advanced towards her again. But before he could get any farther a strong force headbutted his flank and he flew backwards landing head-first into a tree trunk. "Queen Gentle rose? King Autumn Breeze?" she asked. Gentle rose sprinted over to her and levitated Fluttershy onto her back. Gentle cast a glance at the dark brown alicorn. "Autumn! Come on!" She shouted. Autumn backed away from Vanishing Air and they both took off towards the castle.

* * *

**Just letting you guys know i will be doing each of the elements. I am sorry if the chapters are shorter, I will try to update soon. **

**Next up Elusive and rarity.**


End file.
